Broken Hearted Regrets
by Ms. Robin Sena
Summary: Kevin is dead and Brittany blames herself


Broken Hearted Regrets by Robin Sena

Remember, Daria is the trademark of Viacom, if not whoever currently owns the rights.

Somewhere in a little known graveyard in Lawndale, was, dressed in a black shirt and skirt, her purse by her side, her blonde hair devoid of its trademark twin pigtails was a blonde who thought she had it all, having graduated from Lawndale High years ago, finally breaking free from her dumb boyfriend, marrying and becoming a rich famous superstar...until a handful of tragedies happened over the years.

For starters, a few years after the events in Lawndale High, her former boyfriend and his parents all died from burns when their house burst into flames; the Lawndale fire department discovered the cause came from a faulty strand of Christmas tree lights. Now at first, the ex cheerleader rejoiced at the tragic event, believeing that he got what he deserved, until the next string of tragedies happened.

What those said tragedies were was that her husband eloped with a lawyer named Bambi from Helsinki and even worse, she owed $358 billion in back taxes, resulting in the IRS taking everything she owned, from her bank account to her home, from every last one of her possessions and awards, to her car. Because of the fact that she lost all her money, her fans that had once looked up to her lost faith in her and moved on to other stars. Even worse, before she had a chance to make money and start a comeback, her boss told her, "You're history," and moved on to the next super star in line. And on top of all that, all her children got addicted to drugs and before she had a chance to save them, they all died of an overdose apiece.

Now, kneeling before the grave of her former lover, Kevin Thompson, a crushed Brittany Taylor could only wonder where she had failed. Kevin was bad enough, but her last husband was even worse. True, the late QB of Lawndale High had cheated on the former cheergirl, but what her husband did was worse. Kevin was no villian, no killer, but her husband had stolen something worse than what Kevin had taken from the Doo Dad store-her husband had stolen Brittany's heart and broke it.

Kevin may had been an insensitive jerk, but he had his moments, when he had broke through the locked shed door atop the Lawndale High building during the rainstorm when he, Brittany, Daria and Jane had gotten trapped. Then there was the time, when the former QB broke his leg and gotten disillusioned to the point of quitting the team, only to get back on his feet and bring his team to victory. At that point, Brittany began to realise that even if her dead boyfriend had cheated there WERE times, according to Upchuck, that she had done some cheating of her own. And then, at the graduation ceremony, she promies to be back for Kevin, only she had discreetly crossed her fingers at the time. In short, she had lied. And now, after what she had been through, she had hoped he was alive, so she could admit her lie and make peace. But Kevin was dead, and now there was no way at all she could make amends with the late QB. Idiot or not, even someone like Kevin deserved a place in the circle of life and redemption...and now he was gone.

At that, the former Lawndale High cheerleader began to cry, the tears pouring over face, whilst she gasped in her heartbroken sobs. "Forgive me, Kevvy!" she wailed. "Why was I so blind? I could've helped you out and educated you so that you could've graduated with me! But no! And what's worse, I lied to you, and I was blind thinking someone else was better than you...! But you know what? I should've been thankful for what I had, and what I had was you. You tried to please me, but I was so unforgiving, and that I couldn't see that you were better than my husband all along. If only you hadn't failed your graduation, if only you hadn't died, I would've had the chance to make up with you, to tell you how sorry I am for lying to you that day, how I had my fingers crossed when I made that promise...! Now you may never know how sorry I am! I would sell my soul just to see you one last time, to be forgiven for what I did! If only we had been able to make up for lost time, if only we had gotten a small job, even worked together and started a new real life, and made you into something worthy and not a brainless idiot, how different EVERYTHING would've been! Oh, Kevvy, why did you have to die? Why was I so blind? If only I could've helped you...! Alas, poor Kevvy, I knew you well! After what I've been through, I'll...I'll never get over what I did, never get over losing you. I didn't know what I had until you were gone and what I had, that I was so ungreateful to was you. I...I can't carry without you, Kevvy...after having been broke and hated...I was a fool to wrongly judge you."

Reaching into her purse, a sobbing Brittany pulled out a handgun, aimed it to her head and said, "Hang on, Kevvy... Lord, forgive me for what I plan to do, even if you won't..."

Stifling a sob, the former cheerleader pulled the trigger and fell in a now growing pool of blood, on top of her former boyfriend's grave, dead.

On that day, yet another classmate of Lawndale High died.

TIS THE END OF YE TALE 


End file.
